


Disconnected Child

by Jerevinan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Festival, Biting, Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Noqi, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: In one hotel room, Loqi thinks of Noctis - a little too vocally. Little does he know Noctis is in the room next door, overhearing Loqi as he cries out his name.inspired by a dirtyffxvconfession on tumblr!





	Disconnected Child

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this dirtyffxvconfession on tumblr](http://dirtyffxvconfession.tumblr.com/post/165193356657). Title is also a song title, "Disconnected Child" by Tin Star
> 
> Some events have been altered a bit to allow for Loqi to be in Lestallum after the events that transpired during the Assassin's Festival DLC.

**Loqi**

Loqi smoothed his fingers through his hair as he huffed in front of the mirror. After that scuffle with the prince at the plant, he had needed a long bath. His hair took forever to dry in the Lestallum humidity. 

He had sent most of the troops back to the nearest base, but he had remained in the town for the night to clean and rest before his departure in the morning.

He twisted in front of the mirror to get a look at his back. Bruises blossomed around his spine where he landed on the pavement. It ached, but it’s dull throb was less distracting than the one between his legs. The front of his sweatpants tented.

He hadn’t expected that. Hadn’t anticipated that he would glare up at the prince of Lucis and see those pale chapped lips, parted in surprise for the barest hint of a minute before Noctis told him to get out of Lestallum. What had Noctis seen in that moment that had made him hesitate? Why had Loqi been taken in for a moment, startled to find his enemy an attractive man?

Loqi hated Noctis and everything he symbolized. Was he not a replica of his father and every king and queen before him, a man destined to wither on the throne while that hideous ring and noxious crystal kept him sheltered within its walls? What did Noctis know of the realities of cold winters rolling off the corpse of Shiva, of dying crops and wild monsters? 

Noctis was spoiled to think he could run around Lestallum, playing dress up. All the people in town had no idea of how blessed they were, to live on fertile land where crops flourished, where they had time to waste by holding a festival. Fuck them for their bustling markets and filled shops. 

But mostly, fuck that vile little prince.

Loqi threw himself onto the bed and thought again of those dark blue eyes, the mole to the right of Noctis’ lips. He hated Noctis, hated the way he made him feel dirty.

He eased his hips off the mattress and lowered his pants down his hips to free his erection. His eyes closed. The two were back in the alleyway. He could feel Noctis’ presence looming over him, his weight pinning him to the cement.

“Suck me off, prince,” sneered Loqi, wrapping a palm around his girth. He gave his wrist a few furious flicks. He imagined those pretty lips widening, Noctis’ cheeks puffed out to take him in. The hood would fall off, exposing the feathery hair that Loqi would grip in his fingers, nails biting along the prince’s scalp. 

His nose curled as he rolled his hips. He would pound against the back of Noctis’ throat until he choked. 

“You like that, Noctis? I bet you do. Am I too big for that tiny little mouth of yours?” His voice grew louder and louder, but he didn’t care—no one could hear him.

He took comfort in screaming Noctis’ name as he came.

~*~

**Noctis**

Being an assassin could wear a person out. Noctis discarded half his outfit on the hotel room and lounged in bed. Prompto had gone off to find Gladiolus, and Ignis had gone to finish the treasure hunt and buy groceries for their dinner.

Noctis had plenty of time to take a nap.

His eyes closed, but he never slept. All he could think about was how nice it had felt to have Loqi beneath him. The man had looked at him with contempt in those unblinking violet eyes. The memory made Noctis’ cock twitch. 

No one was there to see him, but it still made him blush. No way was he attracted to the _enemy_.

He heard bed springs squealing in the room next door. Maybe some people had gotten far more into the outfits than even Noctis—and if he were honest, they were kind of hot. He only wished they’d had outfits for other characters. He saw people wearing them, but Holly said they had sold out of some popular costumes before their arrival.

Noctis stepped out onto the balcony. He was still wearing the legendary assassin’s robes. He tugged his hood over his head and leaned over the railing.

“You like that, Noctis? I bet you do. Am I too big for that tiny little mouth of yours?”

He recognized the voice. What? Hadn’t they driven that sniveling little Niff out of Lestallum? 

He withdrew a dagger and sent it flying over the balcony next door. He warped over to it, snatching the hilt in his palm, and spun around. Through the glass, he could see Loqi on his bed, shirtless and in nothing more than sweats, hand working at his cock. He screamed Noctis’ name as he came across his belly and into his palm.

Noctis quietly open the door and crossed the room while Loqi’s eyes were still shut tight. Soft gasps escaped those parted lips as Noctis hovered over him.

Loqi’s shuddering breaths, his cries—they had all been for Noctis.

“You’re disgusting,” said Noctis.

Loqi popped his eyes open, grabbing a sheet from the bed to throw over his body. As he tried to roll away to the other end, Noctis grabbed a fistful of bedding and pulled.

How _dignified_ Loqi looked with his sweats impeding his movement, his flaccid dick exposed. Noctis laughed and hopped across the mattress to the other side. His arm hooked Loqi by the middle and pinned him against the nearest wall. 

They were face to face, inches apart. Loqi writhed beneath him.

Noctis shouldn’t have trespassed into the room, but there they were together, and Loqi was close, and his own cock was stiff as it rubbed against Loqi’s leg. In that moment, he _wanted_ Loqi.

He leaned in and kissed his enemy. The growl he received in turn vibrated against his lips. He pulled away right as Loqi snapped his teeth in an attempt to bite down on him.

Loqi pulled up the waistband of his pants before shoving Noctis away. 

“So even you can’t resist the splendor of my genes?” 

“What? Who even says things like that?” Noctis laughed.

“You must have liked something about my looks. Is that why you hesitated when you pinned me to the ground?” Loqi closed in on Noctis, a finger trailing its way up his torso to his collarbone. The touch fed into Noctis’ already hungry arousal.

Noctis scowled. “I didn’t.”

“Is that why you’re hard for me?” Loqi’s gaze fell to the tent in Noctis’ pants. “Because you don’t want me?”

Noctis answered with a sharp inhale. The excuses he came up with were too late—Loqi smirked knowingly at him in the silence.

Everything next happened so suddenly that Noctis could barely keep up. Loqi yanked down Noctis’ assassin hood and grabbed at the hair at the nape of his neck. He jammed his lips against Noctis’, awkward but full of more passion than either of them were willing to admit. Their hands traveled over skin and clothes with rough movements. Loqi tore Noctis’ clothing out of the way, discarding it on the floor until they both fell on the bed in a writhing mess. 

Loqi smelled sweet like blueberry lotion. Noctis grinned and tugged at his hair before leaving a trail of bitemarks down Loqi’s neck. Moans rose from his enemy’s throat, fingers gripping at his wrists—not to stop him. No, Loqi leaned toward him, dipped into him, his fight only a show. There were times Loqi could have stopped Noctis with a fist to the face as he rolled him over, but instead he grinded against him with a thrust of his hips. 

“Noctis…I want you…”

“Yeah, figured that out when you screamed my name.” Noctis threw him off the bed. Noctis scooted to the end and freed himself of his boxers. 

Loqi crawled to him and took Noctis’ length in his mouth, his grip rough at the base of his cock. His eyes glazed over. He had gone to another place. Noctis realized how much of a babyface he had, especially with his lips and cheeks puffed out.

Noctis sucked in a breath, fingers digging roughly into Loqi’s hair. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Noctis whispered, smirking. “You think your house name stands for something? Houses fall, just like you did—right to your knees.” 

There was no flash of contempt when Loqi glanced up at him, only complacency. Loqi let him dip his cock toward his throat, moaning in a way that could only be from pleasure.

Noctis held Loqi in place when he came, hips bucking as his orgasm rippled through him. Below him, Loqi raked his nails along the tops of his thighs as Noctis spend himself deep inside his throat.

Noctis tugged him away by a fistful of hair and kissed Loqi, whose lips were painted with his seed. Loqi melted beneath him. 

“Get out of Lestallum,” said Noctis. “I’m going back to my hotel room. When the guys get back, we’re coming for you.”

He pushed Loqi away. Loqi caught himself with his palms and watched Noctis pull his clothing back on.

“This never happened!” The words came out in an undignified shriek, and Loqi launched a pillow at him. It seemed now that they’d had their moment, it was gone, and the animosity had returned.

“Who’d believe it?” asked Noctis. He blew Loqi a kiss and made for the window. Before he warped back to his balcony, he popped his head in one last time. “You should have seen your face.” He laughed before he summoned a dagger and made his way back to his suite.

He leaned against the window and listened out the open doors as Loqi cursed him, his entire heritage, and the planet. Several items banged against the wall. Noctis smirked and decided that while he’d never tell anyone what happened, there was no reason for him to forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am calling this pairing Noqi and I apologize for writing this.


End file.
